Laughter
by llivend
Summary: When she has a nightmare, they are there for her. Without fail, and what happened on that wednesday was only a few of the many, but important nontheless.


**Laughter**

dont judge me this is my first time. I dont know if anyone reads these, lord knows i don't, but this is set somewhere in the middle of season three i wrote this in like an hour so i didnt exactly do any research. Again i did this in like an hour and i was tired so theres probably a shit ton of mistakes. Dont flame. Enjoy!

She could see it coming for her. Dark and intimidating as it ghosted through the halls of her previously calm home. Their pained screams ringing in her ears and the blood becoming visible as it seeped under the doorway.

It was coming for her, and she couldn't stop it. She felt empty but the blood was filling her head and rushing to her wide ears like she knew it always did when she couldn't handle a situation. She could remember her brother telling her she had to move once when a car was speeding by too close for comfort, but she couldn't find the will to move as the thing that used to be her brother Daniel shuffled forward. Still covered in their parents blood.

Only when the thing that used to be him was close enough that she could smell the scent of death radiating off of it that she could find herself moving, his words echoing in her ears. She stumbled back a step then another as she forced her feet to move again, each foot seemed to weigh a thousand pounds.

They were supposed to come. This was where they were supposed to come.

The thing that was her brother was slowly moving closer. Broken ribs protruding from a bleeding stomach and broken limbs moving dead and awkward. it was coming ever closer, and its black eyes crawled over her chillingly. His face, but the soul was gone. Danny was dead but something was moving his body in his absence. She stopped moving.

They weren't coming for her. She knew they wouldn't. No one did. She was going to die here. Shere she was supposed to. With her family, but they weren't there anymore. Half of her family was lying dead in their beds while the other two moved still. One of them shouldn't have even been able too.

It was hovering over her now. Eyes wide and lips trembling she started to beg.

"please" she whispered, but she knew it was useless. "let Danny go, just let him die."

It made his face grin. She no longer had no delusions as to whether or not something was inside her brother. What had killed her parents could not have been the strange kid with the mousy face and the obsession with anime and brad pitt.

It moved its hand closer to her, one of his fingers was broken off and dangling but his hand still moved. It was touching her now. The blood mingling with the sweat. Its grasp tightened around its place around her neck. Her eyes widened. It stared into her brown eyes with his own and she gasped.

She woke up to two firm hands shaking her roughly by the shoulders. Her voice felt raw and her sheets were sweaty and sticking to her legs. they were tangled and she felt confined. She forgot who she was. Her name didn't exist and she had strange people around her and she was going to the most horrifying place on earth after escaping the most horrifying place on earth.

A rough voice cut through the panic surrounding her as tightly as the blankets.

"sweetheart snap out of it!"

this was followed by a firm shake of the shoulders and she had enough of her sanity left to snap her eyes open to meet the green eyes above her surrounded by long lashes and freckles.

She remembered her name now. She remembered how they had come and saved her life like the average superhero and gotten the thing- demon out of her brother. She remembered the awkward car ride and meeting bobby singer and taken to the small room with a twin bed and a demon trap above the door.

Her eyes instantly filled with tears and she latched onto the closest person near her. Which happened to be Dean Winchester.

his hands stiffly patted her between the shoulder blades until finally he let himself go and surrounded her with two thick arms and a list of promises emptied out into her ears.

For the week that she had known Dean he had been stoic and unfeeling for the most part. Masking his emotions with porn and jokes and movies. That was the first glimpse she had of the Dean he was when he was younger, when he had no reason to mask his emotions. When his only reason of existence was his brother, and to some extent that was still true.

She couldn't stop crying.

She was hyperventilating. She had read about it in books, but it did nothing to prepare her for what was occurring.

She kicked her legs trying to untangle the blankets while choking on her own breath and struggling to stop making those stupid sounding sobs. When she finally stood she walked to the door and opened it keeping her body clenched just in case.

she strided purposefully over to dean and pulled the tenseman up and started to push him to the door.

"What exactly do you think you're trying to accomplish" he asked as he barely moved an inch towards the door

"Get. Out." she pushed out between gasps of air and tears ignoring his question.

He refused to move.

She pushed harder and he moved out of the way so fast that she started to fall from the force of her own weight. His hands were there in an instant however. Grasping her shoulders and keeping her upright.

"Slow down there speedy." He said with a grin.

"Fuck off Dean and get out of my room." she said.

"Nah i did that earlier" He said a smirk taking its place on his attractive face.

The choking noises were gone now but the tears were still slowly leaking out of her eyes

"Please just go away Dean." She said lowly with little emotion in her voice. This one sentence seemed to scare the smile and the mood right out of the room.

"Just tell me what's wrong Ann this is the third nightmare this week. Its really scaring us. Just tell us what's wrong" He said slowly his deep voice was sad and he seemed genuinely hurt by the rejection she was giving him.

"Its nothing to worry about Dean. Im going to go take a shower." He seemed to inflate and went closer to the door.

"Yeah." He had the 'i'm going to pretend everything's just peachy when its not' face on. She could almost hate that face if it didnt get her out of awkward situations. "Ill just go make you some breakfast then for when you're done."

he walked out the door and she went to close the door behind him.

"thanks Dean" she mumbled softly before she shut the door the tips of her ears turning an even brighter shade of red than they had been throughout the entire conversation. She missed the giant smile that lit up Deans face that never once faltered until she entered the kitchen five minutes later.

Sam was already awake and eating when the fifteen year old brunette finally entered the kitchen. With mumbled good mornings back and forth between the two she sat down at the table and reacked for the newspaper that sam wasn't already reading.

Then there was a bowl of lucky charms in front of her and she tilted her head up to see Dean grinning proudly. He walked back into the kitchen to make himself another bowl of cereal she looked over the piles of books, stunned, at sam who returned the gaze with a bitch face that she knew was directed at Dean.

"Dean i thought you were over your mother hen stage" Sam shouted, very sassily might i add and Dean replied with a well pointed "Its never going to be over sam get over it"

She was still stunned by the normalness the two mass murderers passed around in a house filled by books that a 'good christian' would be appalled with. Actually if a good christian got a peek in the books he would either pass out or start shouting 'SATANIST, SATANIST'. Maybe both, the world may never know. She had been told about how they had grown up into 'the business' and she in turn told them how she thought their father was bat shit crazy and should not have been allowed around one child nonetheless an, at the time, toddler and infant. They got kinda quiet after she said that last bit.

Dean walked back into the room with his own bowl of cereal and a grin pointed at the bowl of lucky charms for some reason. Dean sat down at the table and looked at sam the easy smile sliding off his face and being replaced with a hard expression of stubbornness.

"She had another nightmare today." He said pointedly ignoring the indignant glare she sent towards him.

Sam glanced in her direction with sadness in his eyes and she almost could hate him for it.

"It wasnt that bad-" Dean cut off her excuses.

"She was screaming like she was being tortured, and trust me. I would know."

"It wasnt that bad!"

"Lies."

"Honestly Dean can't you-"

"Annie you were sweating like you'd ran a marathon."

"You're exaggerating i didn't-"

"Why wont you just tell us what-"

"I watched my entire family get murdered less than a week ago Dean and you're wondering what i'm dreaming about! why aren't you hunting down the thing that killed them! thats what you do, right?!" she yelled over him.

Then it was quiet. Too quiet, and her eyes were dry, thank god.

All the sudden the quiet was broken by Sam.

"Dean why do we screw up the lives of everyone we meet"

It wasn't a funny thing to say. In fact it was really depressing and kinda pathetic. but she started laughing anyway. A thick unhappy laughter that scared the two other occupants of the room and most likely Bobby who was still asleep.

Soon her eyes were watering and the other two sat there laughing as well. Both unaware of when they had joined in on the hysterical laughter, but on they laughed and as the laughter died down they all stared at eachother happily and they all slowly left the table. Dean to search the papers for a job. Sam to find a loophole in Deans deal, and the last stayed there at the table, reading the newspaper and chuckling to herself every few minutes.

She didn't have a nightmare that night.


End file.
